In order to manage themselves efficiently, organizations employ systems, such as management information systems, to provide data analysis tools for evaluating an organization's current and future status based on the organizations underlying data systems. For example, many organizations employ enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems which integrate internal and external management of information across an entire organization—embracing finance/accounting, manufacturing, sales and service, customer relationship management, etc. In order to understand the substantial amount of data contained in these systems, tools have been developed to visually display what would otherwise be an overwhelming amount of information.
In recent years, as wireless and network technologies have developed and expanded, business functions have moved from standalone workstations and office desktop computers to mobile and personal devices that can access an organization's systems from practically anywhere in the world. These devices include mobile phones, feature phones, smartphones, tablet computers (such as for example an iPad™), mobile computers, handheld computers, personal desktop computers, laptop computers, in-vehicle (e.g., audio, navigation, etc.) devices, in-appliance devices, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), game consoles, Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) or Personal Video Recorders (PVRs), cable systems or other set-top-boxes, and other non-traditional computing devices.